


The house that built us

by vanjie_love



Series: One Shots [14]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Death, F/F, Fluff, Implied Smut, Lesbian AU, Pregnancy, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love
Summary: Brooke and Vanessa meet in an interesting way.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487747
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	The house that built us

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to title this The house that built me, because the song by miranda Lambert is what inspired this but changed it last minute. This might be my favorite oneshot I've done. Thanks to a few friends who helped me with ideas. Love you lots.

When Brooke Lynn was 10, her father moved them to New York for business. They bought a house. It was nice. But it was a house, and not a home. When Brooke Lynn was 15, her mother moved them back to Canada because she left her father. She was able to afford a small apartment, and Brooke had to share with her sister. It was nice, but it was an apartment, and not a home. 

All Brooke wanted was a home, so when she was 30 years old, and she had  _ finally  _ been named one of the top lawyers at her firm, she bought a house. She made it a home. 

//

Vanessa lived in the same house from the time she was five until the time she left for college. It was a cute little house, three bedrooms, enough for Vanessa, her parents, and brother. Her father spent most of her early years making the house perfect for his wife. It was their dream home after all. Her mom would see something perfect in a magazine and he would do his best to make it happen for her, basking in the smiles and praises of love and admiration she threw his way. 

Vanessa's dad died when she was a freshman in college. It ripped her heart in two. It broke her even more when she saw what losing the love of her life did to her mother. Her mother made her promise to stay in school and finish her degree though. 

Halfway through Vanessa's sophomore year of college, her mother was having a hard time with the house and made the decision to sell it. Vanessa was devastated. Her childhood home, the house where all her memories were made, it was all gone. 

"Momma, I'll move in with you, I'll get a job, I'll help!"

" _ Mija,  _ no, you have to finish college. It'll be okay. I'll be okay."

Her mother couldn't even find an affordable place in the same town so she had to move a few towns over. Vanessa never even got to say goodbye, and she felt silly because it was just a house. 

//

The day Brooke's house was officially  _ hers  _ was the happiest day of her life. She couldn’t wait to decorate. Images of white curtains and throw pillows filled her dreams. The house was perfect. It was three bedrooms, and Brooke could just tell it used to be a family home. There were tiny handprints in the cement steps leading up to the front porch with a small  _ 1996  _ carved below them. Brooke smiles at the thought of getting to add to it with maybe little handprints from her own little ones someday. There are big shade trees in the backyard that Brooke knows will be perfect for sitting under on cool summer nights. The kitchen is open and airy, and she can’t wait to fill it with the smells of baking cookies and cakes. The first thing Brooke did was get a cat. Well, two cats actually. Henry and Apollo. The shelter said they were brothers and she couldn’t take one without the other! So she got them both, and her house was starting to feel like a  _ home. _

//

Vanessa was 28 when her mom passed away. She was sick, and she was ready to be with Vanessa's dad. It was time, so Vanessa held her hand, and her brother helped her other hand, and they surrounded her with love as she left them. It broke their hearts but they vowed they'd get each other through it. Vanessa thought back to the perfect little house where she spent most of her life. 

The day of the funeral came and Vanessa dressed in one of her favorite dresses, which happened to be her mother's favorite as well. Vanessa and her brother stood tall through hugs and tears and the comforting words of loved ones.

The funeral was a blur for Vanessa. It was words and tears. Afterwards, they sat at the church, it was in their old neighborhood, and the memories came flooding back. Vanessa needed to clear her head. 

"I'm going to go for a walk." She said to her brother. 

He nodded and squeezed her shoulder. 

Her walk ended up being longer than intended. She walked to her childhood home. 

//

Brooke had owned her home for six months when, one Saturday afternoon, she sat in her living room reading a book. It had been a mostly quiet day until something caught her eye. A pretty tan girl pacing up and down the sidewalk in front of her house, pausing a few seconds to look at the house, but then continuing to pace. Brooke got up from her couch and went to the window to get a better look. The girl looked distraught. She was very pretty. She had long dark curly hair, and she was wearing a knee length black wrap dress. As she paced, she was clearly talking to herself. Brooke considered if she should ask the girl if she needed help. Maybe she’s lost? Brooke bit the inside of her lip. Was she concerned because the girl was pretty or was she concerned because she was  _ genuinely  _ concerned? Brooke decided it didn’t matter, she’s going to help the girl. She opened the door and stepped out onto the front porch. The girl looked up at the porch, startled, her wide doe eyes shocked. 

“Do you need help?” Brooke called, “are you ok?” 

The brunette shook her head and started to walk away, she was clearly upset. Brooke thought she saw her wipe tears away. 

“Don’t go, are you ok? Do you need something?”

The brunette stopped and turned. 

“No, it’s okay. Really.”

“Are you sure?” Brooke pressed.

The brunette hesitated, she looked at her feet, and brought her hand to her face to wipe more tears away, “I grew up here.” she says.

There was a pain in her voice that Brooke couldn’t quite decipher, but it broke her heart. 

“Did you?” Brooke says softly, “it’s a beautiful house, I’ve only lived here a few months. I like it a lot though.” 

Brooke took slow, careful steps toward the other girl, like she was going to scare her off at any moment. The brunette just nodded. 

“My name is Brooke Lynn, but you can call me Brooke.” 

“Vanessa, I’m Vanessa.” the smaller girl says quietly after a few moments.

Brooke gave Vanessa a soft smile, “would you like to come inside?” 

Vanessa hesitated for a second but nodded, and followed Brooke up the walkway. They got to the steps and Vanessa looked down. The handprints in the cement from the summer after they moved in. She knelt down and placed her hand next to hers. 

“So tiny,” she said, under her breath, “I was five, my brother was seven. We had just moved in here and my dad built this porch.” 

A few more tears fell as Vanessa spoke, but she quickly brushed them away. She stood up and continued inside with Brooke. The house looked the same yet different. Brooke hadn’t changed much, the rooms were set up differently but the walls and floors were the same for now. It was comforting to Vanessa. The minor wear and tear on the house though, that was gone. The paint looked touch up, scuff marks were gone. 

Vanessa walked around the foyer, Brooke watched her curiously. They painted over the height marks in the archway to the dining room. The hole in the wall where the lamp pole went through it had been patched, but Vanessa could still see the spot. Vanessa giggled at the memory and Brooke looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“One time, when I was 15, my parents went out of town for a trip and left my brother and I home alone. His stupid ass thought it was a good idea to throw a party,  _ el gran muñeco,  _ and a floor lamp got knocked over into the wall. I said we gonna get in trouble and he said no we ain’t, we’ll cover it up, but guess what? It didn’t work and we got in trouble.” Vanessa laughed and Brooke was mesmerized. 

Vanessa had a dazzling smile and a charming way with words. 

"What happened when you got caught?" Brooke giggled.

"We both got grounded for two months." 

Vanessa laughed and it was so contagious that Brooke laughed with her. Vanessa sighs and continues to look around. The dining room looks the same, as does the kitchen. She looks out the windows in the kitchen over the back yard. 

"Those trees...we had swings on them. I fell off one when I was 10. Broke my arm." 

"I've never broken a bone." Brooke thought out loud.

"Lucky. It hurt like a bitch." 

Vanessa wandered back to the living room, "you have a real eye for decoration."

"Thank you, I've always dreamt about what I'd want my house to look like. I never had a place that felt like home," Vanessa detected sadness in Brooke's voice, "you wanna sit?" Brooke gestured to the couch. 

Vanessa nodded and the two girls sit across from each other on the couch. 

"So what brought you here, Vanessa?"

Vanessa hesitates, sadness fills her eyes, "My mom died. She sold this house after my dad died and I never got to make peace with it. I needed to take a walk today after the funeral and here I am."

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Vanessa gave a kind smile, "I just needed to see it I think. I thought the memories would help."

"Did they?"

Vanessa thinks for a minute. Is it the memories or is it the weirdly calming presence of the pretty blonde sitting across from her? Her cheeks turn a little red. 

"I think so."

Brooke smiles and so does Vanessa. 

Vanessa stays for an hour longer. She tells Brooke story after story. They laugh, they cry, and at the end of the chat, they exchange numbers when Vanessa leaves. Vanessa leaves with a new friend in her life and a hope, even just a small one, of something more.

//

**_B:_ ** _ :) what was your favorite part of the house? _

**_V:_ ** _ my bedroom, it's where I did my writing and found my love of dance. _

**_B:_ ** _ so, which bedroom was yours?  _

**_V:_ ** _ the one facing the back yard :) _

_ // _

**_V:_ ** _ what's your craziest dating experience? _

**_B:_ ** _ this girl I went on two dates with asked me to marry her.  _

**_V:_ ** _ no way!  _

**_B:_ ** _ yep! Tried to give me her grandmother's ring and everything. _

**_V:_ ** _ oh my god that's nuts.  _

**_V:_ ** _ so you like girls? _

**_B:_ ** _ yeah, I like girls. _

**_V:_ ** _ me too _

_ // _

_ "I can't believe you've never seen  _ The Notebook!"  _ Vanessa was sprawled out on her bed, her fluffy cat Thackery next to her purring contently. _

_ She'd had a rough day at work, and learned that Brooke had gotten very good at cheering her up. _

_ "And I can't believe  _ you've  _ never watched  _ The Office." 

_ "Listen, Mary, I don't watch a whole lotta tv." _

_ "Well you should absolutely fix that." Brooke laughed.  _

_ She shuffled around the kitchen, the background filling with sounds of clanking pots and pans, and Vanessa giggled on the other end. Brooke wished so much that the sound filled her kitchen instead. She had known the girl for a few months and had learned quite a bit about her. If Brooke was being quite bold, she'd say that she was developing a bit of a crush on Vanessa. If Vanessa was feeling bold, she'd say the same. _

_ // _

**_B:_ ** _ can I take you on a date? _

**_V:_ ** _ a date? Like a  _ date  _ date? _

**_B:_ ** _ um _

**_B:_ ** _ yes _

**_B:_ ** _ if you want to _

**_V:_ ** _ yes I'd like that a lot :) _

**_V:_ ** _ what do you want to do? _

**_B:_ ** _ I want to take you skating _

_ // _

_ "Stop! Ah! No, I'm going to fall!" Vanessa shrieked. _

_ "You're not going to fall, I've got you." Brooke soothed, her hands on the smaller girl's waist, steadying her.  _

_ "Yes I am, I'm going to fall, this is not safe. Not safe at all." _

_ Vanessa held on to Brooke's hands for dear life.  _

_ "Just go slow, I got you, I won't let you fall." _

_ The cold air felt warm to Vanessa with the sweetness of Brooke's words. They slowly made their way around the skating rink and Vanessa started to get more and more comfortable. They ended up moving so they were skating side by side, and Vanessa linked her hand in Brooke's as they skated around the rink. It was going smoothly but it was too good to be true as Vanessa lost her balance and ended up falling on the cold, hard ice.  _

_ "Son of a-!" _

_ "Oh my, are you ok?" Concern filled Brooke's eyes and she tried to help Vanessa back up.  _

_ "I'm good, I'm good." Vanessa said, finally getting back on her feet.  _

_ She clung to the wall, giggling at the mishap. Brooke looked at her, looked at how cute she was. Her cheeks tinged red from the cold air, along with her nose. Brooke wanted to kiss her. _

_ "Why don't we go get warmed up?" She suggested instead, holding her hand out to Vanessa who nodded and took it, following Brooke off the ice.  _

_ // _

_ Vanessa took her time walking up the familiar walkway. It was Spring and she was admiring the pretty flowers that Brooke had taken the time to plant on each side. She climbs the few steps to the porch and before she can raise her hand to knock, the door opens and there's Brooke, with a bright beautiful smile on her face.  _

_ "Hi blondie," Vanessa said in her rough yet charming voice that was so very her, and Brooke loved it.  _

_ "Hi Nessa." Brooke had just started calling her that and it gave her butterflies.  _

_ She pulled the smaller girl inside and in for a hug, and Vanessa breathed in the smell of vanilla that's become so comforting to her.  _

_ Brooke and Vanessa had been on a few dates now and they had really grown to like each other. Vanessa thought it was time to make things official and decided tonight was the night she was going to ask Brooke to be her girlfriend.  _

_ "It smells amazing in here!" Vanessa praised and Brooke's cheeks turned a light shade of red.  _

_ "I hope you're hungry then." _

_ Brooke led Vanessa into the dining room, the table was set with dinner and candles, and Vanessa felt like she was talking into a movie.  _

_ "Be my girlfriend." Vanessa says softly, her words surprising her.  _

_ She wasn't planning on saying it yet. She wanted to wait until after dinner, but she was so overcome with emotion and feelings for the blonde that the words just spilled out. She felt like a giddy teenager.  _

_ "What?" Brooke looked at her with wide eyes. _

_ "Be my girlfriend, Brooke, be mine?" Vanessa adds a bit of hope to her voice. _

_ A wide grin spreads across Brooke's face.  _

_ "Of course I will." She says softly, and leans in and presses a soft kiss to Vanessa's lips.  _

  
  


_ // _

_ "Can you see me?"  _

_ Vanessa stared at the blank screen, "no but I can hear you." _

_ "Hit the little camera down at the bottom." _

_ "Where?" _

_ "Down at the bottom." _

_ "At the bottom where?" _

_ "Bottom left." _

_ "Mary, that's not a camera that's the end button!" _

_ "Ness, your other left." Brooke was laughing so hard tears were forming in her eyes.  _

_ For someone of Vanessa's age, Brooke never thought she would be tech illiterate. _

_ "Oh shit, yeah I see it." _

_ Vanessa presses the button and Brooke's smiling face shows up on the screen.  _

_ "There you are, beautiful." Brooke beams. _

_ "Hi Blondie," Vanessa smiles, finally getting to see Brooke's face on a video call after a long week being exactly what she needed. _

_ "How was your day?"  _

_ Vanessa looked sad for a minute, "I'm okay, I miss her, but I'm okay." _

_ "I'm sorry, Ness." _

_ Vanessa gave a weak smile, "hey don't worry, I'm okay." _

_ Vanessa laid her head down, sleepily. Brooke looked over her face, taking in her features.  _

_ "I love you." Brooke blurts out.  _

_ "I love you, Nessa, I do. Is that ok?" _

_ Vanessa lifted her head back up and smiled one of her dazzling smiles, "yeah, it is, I love you too, Brookie." _

_ // _

_ Vanessa's thighs clenched deliciously around Brooke's head, and she knew exactly what it meant. She kept licking and kissing, biting and groping, and grabbing and pinching. The sounds escaping the brunette's lips were downright sinful. She chanted Brooke's name like it was a prayer, and she repeated pleas like they were the only other words she knew. It was music to Brooke's ears. They were on the floor in the living room, a fire going in the fireplace, and until then neither of them had ever had a more romantic experience. Brooke kept going and Vanessa was almost there, climbing, climbing, until  _ finally…  _ Brooke stopped only when Vanessa's muscles relaxed and her hips twitched away with over sensitivity. She kissed and licked her way up the smaller girl's body, tinged with the salty yet sweetness of sweat and Vanessa. She brushed Vanessa's sweat soaked hair back and placed a kiss to her girl's forehead. _

_ "You're beautiful." Brooke whispers.  _

_ Vanessa blushes, "I love you."  _

_ "I love you too."  _

_ Vanessa's heart felt full. She snuggled in closer, burying her face in Brooke's neck, and shivers slightly. Brooke reaches for a blanket from the couch wne covers the both of them up. Vanessa lets out a happy sigh.  _

_ "Vanessa?" _

_ "Hmm?" _

_ "I want you to move in with me. To move in here." _

_ Vanessa freezes for a moment, letting the words sink in.  _

_ "You only sayin that 'cause we naked?" _

_ Brooke chuckles softly, "no, I'm saying it because we've been together for almost a year and a half and I love you and I want to do this all the time." _

_ Vanessa thought for a second. Moving into the house she loved, one she dreamed about growing old in, with the woman she loved?  _

_ "Yes," She breathed, "I'd love to." _

_ // _

_ Vanessa couldn't believe she was moving back into the house that held all her childhood memories. She was so happy and thankful that Brooke loved her enough to let her into her home. It took her a few weeks to pack and go through her things. She had to decide what to take and what to get rid of. Obviously she didn't need her furniture, so she donated some and gave some to her friends and sold some. She picked a nice weekend and her and Brooke rented a moving van and they were able to get all of Vanessa's boxes in one trip. Brooke parked the van outside and Vanessa parked her car behind it. Brooke waited for Vanessa by the gate, hand outstretched for her girlfriends.  _

_ "Welcome home, baby." Brooke smiles, pulling Vanessa in for a kiss. _

_ Butterflies flutter in Vanessa's stomach.  _ Home.  _ She's home. This is her home again. It was her home then and it's her home now and it's brought her the love of her life.  _

_ "Cmon, Ness, let's get your stuff inside." _

_ It doesn't take long to get the van unloaded and the boxes inside. All of the boxes are marked so it makes sorting them easy. All of the boxes but one. _

_ "Where's this one go?" Brooke asks, feigning confusion.  _

_ "Uh. I don't know, it don't look like anything I packed, I hope it wasn't supposed to go to donation and end up on the truck by accident." _

_ "I don't know, it feels light, why don't you open it?" _

_ Vanessa picks the box up and puts it on the kitchen counter. She opens the flaps and is confused when it's...an empty box with a bunch of tissue paper.  _

_ "Brookie there ain't nothin in here? Just tissue paper." _

_ “Oh, well maybe there’s something underneath it?” Brooke’s voice shook a little even though she was trying to steady it. _

_ Vanessa caught it though and she raised an eyebrow. _

_ “You’re up to something.” _

_ “No I’m not!” Brooke said way too quickly, and in an abnormally high pitched voice. _

_ “Okay now I definitely know you are.” _

_ “Just look under the paper, Ness.” Brooke almost rolled her eyes. _

_ Vanessa pulled the tissue paper out and underneath it was a small red velvet box, one that usually held jewelry, rings in particular. She felt the air leave her lungs and her mind raced with the possibilities of what was about to happen. Vanessa looked at Brooke with wide eyes and Brooke’s cheeks turned pink as she reached into the big box to grab the little one. Vanessa watched as the woman she loved dropped to one knee in  _ their  _ kitchen and opened the box to reveal the prettiest ring she’s ever seen. _

_ “Vanessa, you’ve moved into this house today, the house that made you who you are, the house that brought you to me, and I am so excited to start this journey with you. I knew the day that I saw you pacing on the sidewalk in front of my gate that you were special. There was something about you. I thank my lucky stars everyday that I bought this house because it brought me to you. Vanessa, would you do me the honor of being my wife?”  _

_ By the time Brooke actually got the words out, Vanessa was a crying mess, all she could do was nod. A huge grin split across Brooke’s face as she slipped the ring on Vanessa’s finger and pulled her into a tight hug. Vanessa continued to cry, leaving mascara stains on Brooke’s shirt, not that she cared. It’ll probably wash out, and if it didn’t, well, it’s a reminder of this amazing day. _

_ // _

_ The altar was set up under the trees in the backyard, Silky and A'keria, Vanessa's best friends, helped zipped the brunette into her dress as she looked out the window and watched people set up chairs in the backyard. They stood in the smallest bedroom at the end of the hall, her old bedroom. She always dreamed of her wedding, what it would be like, where it would be. If she was honest, she never thought she would be getting married without both of her parents. She always hoped she would get married in this backyard, though. That was what she wanted from the time she was eight.  _

_ "You ok, V?" Silky asked, pulling her from her thoughts.  _

_ "Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Just thinking." _

_ "Thinkin bout what? Got cold feet? You wanna run? We can get ya getaway car warmed up?" A'keria laughed.  _

_ Vanessa rolled her eyes, because no, if there was anything she had ever been more sure of, it was this. She was meant to marry Brooke. She had never loved anyone like this.  _

_ "Alright, V, you're zipped."  _

_ Vanessa turns around and A'keria and Silky gasps in unison.  _

_ "You look beautiful, baby." A'keria says softly, "you gonna make that blondie cry like a baby."  _

_ Vanessa caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror across the room and tears formed in her own eyes. She really does look amazing. She couldn't wait for Brooke to see her. _

_ Down the hall, Brooke was being zipped into her own dress by her mother, who had to stop every few seconds to wipe tears away so she didn't mess up her makeup.  _

_ "Mom, you don't need to cry." Brooke laughed.  _

_ "Brooke Lynn, I'm allowed to cry, it's your wedding day."  _

_ Brooke let out another soft laugh, "okay mom." _

_ "Okay, there you go. You're all zipped in, and you look stunning, darling. Vanessa is a lucky girl." _

_ Brooke felt like the lucky one, though, because as soon as she saw Vanessa in her dress walking out of the house towards her, the air left her lungs and she fell in love all over again. The white of the dress was a perfect contrast with Vanessa's tan skin, and Brooke loved the way her hair was curled perfectly down her back.  _

_ Vanessa couldn't take her eyes off of Brooke. She was simply glowing.  _

_ "I love you," she whispers, and Brooke whispers the words back to her.  _

_ They join hands and the ceremony starts. The officiant speaks about love, old and new, about the future that Vanessa and Brooke will have together and how they will have to work at it, but it'll be worth it. They exchange their vows, their rings, and their I do's, then  _ finally,  _ the officiant declares them married, and they share their first kiss.  _

_ It's the best kiss they've ever had, and it's the first kiss of the rest of their lives.  _

_ "Ladies and gentlemen, I am happy to present to you Mrs & Mrs. Mateo-Hytes!"  _

_ Vanessa and Brooke turned towards their families, hand in hand, and beaming smiles across their faces. Everyone cheered, and their hearts felt full of love.  _

_ Another memory involving the house that Vanessa will cherish forever.  _

_ // _

_ Vanessa stared at the tests in her hands. Three different ones. Two solid pink lines, a plus sign, and a very clear  _ pregnant  _ stared back at her.  _

_ As if on cue, a wave of nausea washed over her. Luckily she made it to the toilet in time. She had been having morning sickness every morning for the last week. It was truly awful. _

_ "Vanessa? You ok in there baby?" Brooke called softly. _

_ She hadn't even told Brooke she was feeling sick, didn't tell Brooke she was taking the tests. Vanessa stands up and opens the door, allowing a concerned Brooke to come in.  _

_ They decided a few months ago that they wanted to have a baby. They had celebrated their second wedding anniversary and felt like it was time. Vanessa just wasn't expecting it to happen so fast.  _

_ "What's going on, Ness? Are you sick? I thought I heard you throwing up." _

_ Vanessa nods and grabs the tests off the bathroom counter who stares wide eyed.  _

_ "Nessa…! Really?!"  _

_ Vanessa nods, unable to find her words, still in shock herself.  _

_ "We're having a baby, Brooke." _

_ Brooke pulled Vanessa into a tight hug. _

_ "We are having a baby."  _

_ Weeks ticked by slowly for Vanessa, or so it seemed. Brooke was absolutely incredible, though. She let Vanessa rest as much as she could, and when Vanessa would come home from work, Brooke would rub her feet.  _

_ Vanessa had morning sickness well into her fourth month and then it started to slow down and by month five it was gone.  _

_ One morning, Brooke was in the bathroom getting ready for the day. She's about to start brushing her teeth when she hears Vanessa scream from the bedroom. She rushes into the room, panic filling her chest.  _

_ "Ness, what's wrong?!" _

_ Vanessa turns around smiling, her pajama top pulled up exposing her belly, exposing a small belly that seemed to pop out overnight. Brooke's jaw dropped open.  _

_ "When did that happen?" Brooke asks. _

_ "I just noticed this morning," Vanessa turned back to the mirror. Brooke walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around, resting her hands on the smaller girls bump. _

_ "You're so beautiful." She whispered, and Vanessa blushed. _

_ Sixth months brought a bigger bump, and an appointment to see if their little baby was a boy or girl and the expecting mommies couldn't be more excited. They arrived a little early and in turn were brought back a little early. Vanessa got ready for the appointment and sat on the table. She held her wife's hand while they waited for the doctor.  _

_ They didn't have to wait long, which was nice. That was one thing about this office, they were quick and efficient.  _

_ "Hi Vanessa, how are you feeling?" _

_ "Good, I'm good, excited. I've had butterflies all day."  _

_ "Oh there's nothing to be nervous about." The doctor said.  _

_ "I'm not, I mean it feels like actual butterflies, there's a flutter." _

_ The doctor raised his eyebrow and placed a hand on one side of Vanessa's stomach while Brooke rushed to her side and also placed her hand on her wife's belly. _

_ "That's the baby moving around, Vanessa." _

_ "Oh…- OH!" Tears threatened Vanessa's eyes, "I thought it was indigestion or something." Vanessa wiped away the tears, "there's really a baby in there." _

_ Brooke chuckled and kissed Vanessa's forehead,"yeah, baby, there is."  _

_ The doctor starts the ultrasound and the strong heartbeat sound fills the room, and Vanessa starts crying again because it's the most beautiful sound she's ever heard.  _

_ "Alright, ladies. So far everything looks healthy. Would you like to know the gender?"  _

_ Vanessa and Brooke both nod, and the doctor nods in acknowledgement. He keeps moving around Vanessa's belly to get a good look until finally- _

_ "Ah ha! Alright Vanessa, Brooke, it's a girl.". _

_ More tears fall as Brooke leans in to kiss Vanessa. Brooke thinks they've cried more in the last six months collectively than they ever have. The thought makes her laugh.  _

_ Month seven brought more back pain, weird cravings, swollen ankles, and insecurities. Vanessa sat on the bathroom floor one day, she felt fat and ugly. She couldn't wait for this to be over.  _

_ "Vanessa? Are you ok?" Brooke called from the bedroom.  _

_ "I'm in here, I'm okay."  _

_ Brooke walked in the door, "you don't look ok, what's wrong baby?" _

_ "How can you love me like this?" Vanessa asked, teary eyed.  _

_ "Like what?"  _

_ "Fat and ugly?" _

_ "Baby you're not fat, you're pregnant. There's a difference, and you're not ugly, you're so beautiful." _

_ Vanessa just didn't believe it, but she didn't want to argue, so she just gave a weak smile. _

_ "Never doubt my love for you, I will never stop loving you." Brooke kissed her forehead and she nodded, "c'mon, let's go make some dinner." _

_ "I, um, you gotta help me up, B." Vanessa giggles, and it's music to Brooke's ears.  _

_ She helps Vanessa up and they head to the kitchen. _

_ Vanessa is almost to 39 weeks when contractions wake her up at 4am.  _

_ "Shit, shit, shit!" She said through gritted teeth as her belly tightened painfully.  _

_ "Ness?" Brooke said sleepily, "what's wrong?" _

_ Vanessa hadn't meant to wake her up, "go back to sleep Brookie, it's nothing." _

_ Brooke closed her eyes for a second but then they snapped back open and she sat up, "no something's wrong, what's wrong?"  _

_ "I think I just had a contraction, I think labor is starting." _

_ "You think?! What did it feel like?! Do we need to go to the hospital?! Get dressed, let's go!" _

_ "Baby, calm down! It's just been one contraction, if we show up at the hospital they'll literally send us right back home. Just try to go back to sleep. I'm going to take a shower and then, I don't know, do something to pass the time." _

_ Vanessa kisses her wife and heads to take a shower. She has another contraction while she's in the shower, bracing herself on the wall. It lasts close to 15 seconds and it's gone as quick as it started. This puts the contractions at 15 minutes apart.  _

Good,  _ Vanessa thinks,  _ that's a good place to start. 

_ She sets herself up in the living room in her favorite recliner. She rubs and talks to her belly, the baby doing somersaults in between the contractions.  _

_ By the time Brooke woke up at 8am, she had only progressed to 13 minutes apart and 16 seconds long. Each one hurt a little more. She just needed things to speed up a little bit.  _

_ They laid around the house all day. Vanessa took three showers and two baths, the warm water seemed to help. Brooke tried back rubs and foot rubs. She tried everything but, understandably, nothing made this comfortable for Vanessa.  _

_ Vanessa had been contracting for twelve hours when her water broke. Her contractions had progressed to 8 minutes apart and lasting almost a full 45 seconds. She knew it was almost time to head to the hospital but she wanted one last bath, so Brooke helped her in, and then went to get the things ready to go. While Vanessa was in the bath, she progressed  _ fast.  _ It's like her body flipped the switch and decided it was time to have this baby right here, right now. She felt the pressure that all the websites talk about, and she felt the baby shift like she was about to drop out.  _

_ "Brooke!" She yelled, and she leaned up to pull the plug from the tub, releasing the water to go down the drain, "BROOKE!" _

_ The familiar tightening in her belly started and with it came the new sensation that told her it was time to push. She tried not to, because she was scared. Is she really having this baby in her bathtub?! Yes, she is. _

_ Brooke comes running into the downstairs bathroom and is met with her wife sitting in an empty bathtub, tears streaming down her face. _

_ "Nessa, what's happening?" _

_ "Brooke, call 911, because she's coming now." _

_ Brooke does as she is told and the dispatcher tells her that the squad is on her way. She also tells Brooke to get towels, and something to clear the babies airway, so Brooke runs to the nursery and gets the bulb syringe that they were given and rushes back down to the bathroom in time for another contraction, and for Vanessa to push again. She holds her wife's hand and whispers words of encouragement in her ears, tells her help is on the way and she will be okay.  _

_ Vanessa is about to push again when the medics show up, Brooke jumps up quickly and let's them in, and by the time they get back there is a tiny dark haired baby girl in Vanessa's arms. Vanessa attempts to clear the baby's airway with shaky hands. _

_ "Here, ma'am, I got it," one of the medics says, taking the baby from Vanessa and wrapping the baby in a towel and cleaning her mouth and nose. _

_ Brooke takes her place back at Vanessa's head and they wait for what feels like forever until the tiny sounds of a pissed off baby fill the room, and soon enough they do. Brooke bursts into tears and Vanessa rests her head back against the tub, exhausted, and tears still streaming down her cheeks. _

_ "I'm so proud you, Ness, so, so proud of you." _

_ "What's her name?" The medic asks, wrapping the baby in a blanket and handing her to Brooke as they lift Vanessa out of the tub and onto the gurney.  _

_ Brooke brings the baby over and lays her on Vanessa's chest, then they cover her with blankets. _

_ "I think we are going to name her Grace." Vanessa said, voice shaking with many emotions.  _

_ "That's a beautiful name." _

_ // _

_ Vanessa spent almost her whole life in this house. Every room, every floorboard, every doorway, it all had memories. It meant so much to her. She met the love of her life in this house, they got engaged here, got married here, she brought their first daughter into the world here, and then a few years later they had another daughter, both of which were raised in this house. They even added handprints to the front walkway. _

_ Now Vanessa was old, and frail, and she was in a bed in the living room surrounded by her loved ones. She lived a good life. She was loved. _

_ Brooke was physically gone, but she was everywhere. She's the creaking sounds when someone's walking upstairs. She's the wind blowing in when the windows are open on a spring day. Vanessa misses her, but she's there, and she knows it.  _

_ Grace holds Vanessa's hand and tells her "it's okay, mama, you're tired." _

_ Eleanor holds her other hand and tells her "don't worry about us mama, we will be okay."  _

_ She hears them, but all she sees is Brooke standing in front of her like the day they met, smiling, and gesturing for her to follow, and she does.  _

_ All of Vanessa's memories reside in this house, from her first known memory, to her last. _


End file.
